Insensible
by x.esmeralda.x
Summary: [Oneshot] Después de la guerra, Hermione no puede sentir emoción alguna. Ni siquera pérdida. Hasta que el pasado vuelve a ella. [Traducción de Numb] [DrHr]


**La autora de esta historia es _EternalOphelia_, _quien me autorizó a traducirla y publicarla._ El título original es "Numb".**

_**Insensible**_

Hermione Granger estaba llorando. No porque estuviera triste. O enojada. O herida. Estaba llorando porque se había vuelto completamente insensible.

Nevaba otra vez. La chimenea estaba apagada cuando Hermione se sentó, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, junto a la ventana, mirando ciegamente la nieve arremolinándose allí afuera. No sentía el frío. Ya no sentía nada en absoluto. Se preguntaba, de vez en cuando, cómo se sentiría tener emociones otra vez, emociones de verdad. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo que y había olvidado cómo eran. Sonreír era un cruel mito, igual que reír, una cínica broma. El enojo era un sueño, un deseo. Y el amor, el amor estaba enterrado bajo tantas capas de odio, duda y castigo que ella no creía que algún día pudiera volver a destaparlo.

La fecha era 13 de enero y tres años atrás ella había estado en la guerra. Y a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de aquella guerra, con la caída de Voldemort y muchos otros, ella la revivía día a día, una enfermiza rueda de imágenes en repetición atravesando su mente. Harry estaba muerto. Ron estaba muerto. Sus padres, los Granger, estaban muertos. Ginny estaba aún en coma. Fred había perdido la capacidad de caminar, pero no la capacidad de reír cuando el momento lo requería. George había perdido un ojo y parte de su oreja derecha, y no podía pararse con la espalda recta porque, si lo hacía, sus pulmones podrían fallar y él podría ahogarse. Neville había muerto. Su viuda, Luna Lovegood, ya no sonreía. No hablaba. Estaba tan viva como Hermione. La lista era interminable, y si Hermione se detenía a pensar en sus pérdidas, se conmocionaría.

Durante tres meses—dos años atrás—Hermione había sido capaz de sonreír. De reír y de amar. Había estado desesperada y dolorosamente enamorada de un hombre que, contra su voluntad, le correspondía. Pero, aparentemente, no la amaba lo suficiente como para quedarse con ella. Siseándole algunos selectos insultos, él había salido de su apartamento, jurando y perjurando que la odiaría otra vez, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ella golpeó un espejo y casi se rompió la mano el día que él se fue. Lloró por seis horas seguidas, no comió durante semanas, y rogó por sencillamente superarlo. Poco después de eso, se transformó en una roca, la chica que era ahora, mirando la nieve a través de la ventana, no realmente pensando, no realmente viviendo.

Se enseñó a sí misma a olvidarlo y, lentamente, olvidó también a todos los demás. Se despertaba cada mañana e iba a trabajar, luego volvía a casa –a veces cenaba, a veces no—entonces se sentaba junto a la ventana y esperaba a que la noche se consumiera. Ya ni siquiera leía; sus libros eran una triste visión, cubiertos en polvo. Ni siquiera los extrañaba.

A veces, mientras tomaba un baño o sentada junto a la ventana, se preguntaba por qué ella no estaba muerta aún. Por qué continuaba viviendo en este mundo si ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni tampoco él a ella. Estaba sola e insensible, y cansada de fingir que vivía.

El reloj dio la doce de la noche y, mirándolo, ella recordó algo de aquella misma mañana.

Él había ido al Ministerio de Magia a ver al Ministro y sus caminos se habían cruzado. Él ni siquiera la miró. Ella pensó que él incluso podría haber pasado a través de ella y, por un instante, la hizo sentir otra vez. Sentirse sola, fría y, de algún modo, triste. Y luego continuó con su día, sin pensar en él, porque ella había aprendido a olvidar. Se preguntó si aún lo amaba o si eso, como todo lo demás, también la había abandonado. Si lo amaba, seguramente debería haber sentido algo más cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo.

¿Había vuelto a pensar en ella alguna vez¿La odiaba nuevamente, como él quería¿Lo odiaba ella a él, por haberla dejado¿Por haberla quebrado¿Por hacer que se convirtiera en un bloque de hielo que apenas se asemejaba ligeramente a Hermione Granger?

Respirando profundamente, Hermione se levantó de su lugar junto a la ventana y se sentó en el sofá, tomando el primer libro que encontró en la mesa ratona frente a ella. El lomo crujió por los años y la falta de uso. El polvo casi la hizo toser.

Se fue a la cama a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando hubo finalizado el libro.

Dos meses después, sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante una broma que Fred hizo cuando ella cenaba en casa de los Weasley. Nadie dijo nada, y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No se sentía diferente, no sentía que estuviera cambiando. En alguna parte, en el fondo de su cabeza, ella tenía que saber que sólo leía o sonreía o hacía algo que no fuera sentarse junto a la ventana los días que él iba al Ministerio, aunque sólo fuera para ignorarla y demostrarle que la había superado.

El 31 de julio, Hermione fue al cementerio y puso flores en la tumba de Harry. Besó las puntas d sus dedos y tocó la piedra, cálida por la luz del sol. Pensó que sería apropiado llorar, y así lo hizo, pero no sintió nada.

El 15 de agosto tuvo una cita con un hombre tres años mayor que ella. Él también trabajaba en el Ministerio y su nombre era Jason Corman. Era agradable y olía a crema de afeitar; a Hermione le gustaba el olor a crema de afeitar. Su cabello castaño claro era largo y sus ojos verdes la hicieron recordar a Harry. Cenaron en un bonito restaurante, bebieron buen vino y hablaron de nada que ella recordara al día siguiente. Durmieron juntos, pero cuando él la invitó a salir nuevamente, ella declinó su oferta.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y miró el pequeño abedul que _él_ había plantado para ella un día, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Hizo esto durante los siguientes meses. Sólo dejaba su casa para ir al trabajo y en una ocasión en la que George demandó su presencia en la Madriguera. Ella se emborrachó y le gritó a Charlie que odiaba aquel estúpido árbol en el jardín delantero de su casa. Nadie sabía qué había querido decir, así que volvió a casa y lo taló. Quemó luego los restos. Entonces se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y salió a comprar otro árbol. Pero no tuvo el valor para plantarlo.

Era primavera en el día en que ella miró a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el árbol estaba plantado.

Salió con sus pies descalzos, su sencillo vestido azul ciñéndose a su cuerpo por la acción del viento. Le preguntó al árbol por qué tenía que atormentarla, luego arrancó una rama y comenzó a llorar. Lloró tan fuertemente y por tanto tiempo que le dio rabia. No fue hasta la puesta del sol, con ella aún llorando sobre el césped, que se dio cuenta de que estaba triste, de que podía sentir tristeza, y eso la hizo llorar aún más fuerte, y luego reír.

-De acuerdo -exhaló, cerrando sus ojos-. Te amaré.

-Bien –pronunció una voz a sus espaldas. Ella no abrió sus ojos, no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. –Porque yo fallé miserablemente en mi intento de odiarte.

Sus brazos la rodearon, desde atrás, antes de que ella misma supiera qué estaba pasando. Él estaba arrodillado, sólo abrazándola, con su rostro hundido en el cabello de ella.

-¿Me vas a dejar otra vez? –murmuró ella.

-No puedo dejarte si no me aceptas de regreso –señaló él.

Ella le dijo que si no decían que estaban juntos, entonces él no podría dejarla. Él rio y besó su oreja. Aún sin abrir los ojos, ella dijo: -Debería odiarte.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece.

Ella volteó en su abrazo y miró sus ojos de hielo grises. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo que ella recordaba.

-Te amo, Draco.

**Para quienes entienden inglés: pueden encontrar a la autora en mis favoritos, y también algunas historias de ella.**

**_EternalOphelia_, thank you so much for letting me translate your story! You're awesome!;)**


End file.
